la princesa y el cisne
by aletuki01
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes y la trama de Frozen y Saint Seiya se desarrollaran en el mismo lugar? hay más de una persona con poderes en el mundo y la reencarnación de la reina de las nieves puede intervenir en la vida de algunos caballeros.
1. Chapter 1:en busca de una solución

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de ****Masami** **Kurumada y ** **Walt Disney Animation Studios**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con su hermana Ana y las cosas se habían complicado en el palacio, pues nadie debería enterarse de que la princesa Elsa tenia poderes, el mundo aun no estaba preparado para algo como eso y mucho menos si aun no lograba dominarlos bien.

¿qué es lo que aremos cariño? nuestra bebe es más inestable con el tiempo, sus poderes crecen cada día mas- mencionaba con marcada preocupación la reina

-no lo sé, hasta ahora lo único que podemos hacer es impedir que le ocasione daño a alguien más -dijo el rey denotando frustración en su voz

Era medio día, ambos se encontraban dentro de su habitación después de haberle hecho una visita de rutina a su hija mayor

-si tan solo hubiera alguien que la enseñara a controlarlos, pero veo imposible tal cosa-dijo la reina perdiendo esperanza

mmm….puede que la idea no sea tan descabellada después de todo- menciono de repente el rey

Desconcertada la reina pregunto-¿a qué te refieres con ello?

-entre los cortadores de nieve, se rumora acerca de un hombre que controla los hielos en Siberia, dicen que su poder mantiene helando ese lugar

-puede que sea un simple rumor, ¿Qué nos da la certeza de que algo como ello exista?-cuestiono la emperatriz

-es posible….por ello ordenare que se me sea traído algún cortador que nos confirme aquello –finalizo el monarca

O00000O

-¿Majestad quería verme?-dijo un hombre luego de inclinarse ante el rey y su esposa. Iba escoltado por dos guardias quienes se retiraron una vez que llegaron hasta ellos

-he escuchado que entre ustedes corre el rumor acerca de un 'maestro de los hielos', quisiera saber hasta qué punto la historia es verdad- dijo el monarca yendo directo al punto

Aunque la persona frente a ambos no comprendía el repentino interés del rey por tal cosa, decidió contestar

-vera majestad…yo me crie en Rusia más específicamente en Siberia, en uno de los escasos pueblos que se asentaron allí, al menos hasta que mi familia decidió trasladarse aquí, ya que era muy complicado obtener alimento durante las tormentas que llegaban a durar días, como sea…era sabido que en la parte más alejada del pueblo vivía un ermitaño que de vez en cuando bajaba a comprar víveres al pueblo-explico el cortador

-¿sabes cómo se llamaba?-pregunto el monarca

-respondía a nombre de Camus, muchas personas contaban que lo habían visto crear hielo procedente de sus manos. Es por ello que se le culpaba de las tormentosas nevadas que azotaban el lugar, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo por temor a quedar congelados-prosiguió con su relato

Esto último llamo la atención de ambos gobernantes, era lo mismo que hacia su pequeña hija, de nuevo la esperanza se avivo en ellos. Por fin encontraban a alguien capaz de solucionar semejante problema que enfrentaban, por lo tanto era importante ponerse en contacto con aquel hombre

-¿podrías darnos la dirección exacta de donde lo podemos encontrar?-pidió la reina

-será un placer su majestad- el sujeto escribió en un papel y tinta que le fueron traídos

-te agradecemos mucho tu ayuda, puedes retirarte no sin antes aceptar este pequeño obsequio-finalizo el soberano al mismo tiempo en el que le entregaban una bolsa con monedas al hombre

O00000O

Las ultimas nevadas se habían intensificado, lo cual generaba el ambiente adecuado para el entrenamiento de sus discípulos, era necesario que soportaran tremenda cantidad de frio que sin duda mataría a cualquier persona, claro si es que querían conseguir la armadura de cisne.

-es todo por hoy volvamos a la cabaña-dijo Camus dando por finalizado el entrenamiento

-si – respondieron Hyoga e Isaac visiblemente exhaustos

Ya había pasado casi un año desde que Hyoga le fue asignado a Camus, tanto el cómo Isaac eran los posibles candidatos a convertirse en el caballero de Cisne.

Desde lejos pudieron notar que alguien los aperaba fuera de la cabaña

-¿es usted Camus?-pregunto el sujeto el cual vestía con ropa abrigadora casi hasta ser tapado completamente

-así es ¿Qué es lo que busca?-dijo mirando de manera amenazante al hombre, que a diferencia de el soportaba la temperatura, ya que Camus solo vestía una playera morada sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro. De principio fue lo que le había sorprendido más al sujeto, sin duda alguna los rumores eran muy ciertos.

-he sido enviado por el rey y la reina del palacio de Arendelle, para entregarle esta carta, esperando que comprenda la terrible situación por la que están pasando, solo usted puede ayudarlos, es de suma importancia su respuesta-explico

-¿el rey? Hump no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, no puedo ayudarlos- dijo el caballero abriendo la puerta con la intención de ignorar lo que pudiera decirle

Hyoga e Isaac veían con curiosidad desde lejos, nunca alguien había venido a visitar a su maestro.

-¡espero por favor!-exclamo el mensajero- solo le pido lea el escrito, es urgente su ayuda, claro está también que le será compensada su labor –dijo esto último extendiéndole la carta

Acuario solo se limito a arrebatarle el escrito para luego entrar a la cabaña junto a sus alumnos, dejando fuera al mensajero.

Una vez adentro, Camus reviso la dichosa carta, donde se le informaba acerca de los incontrolables poderes de la pequeña hija del monarca c, donde se le pedía su ayuda para instruir a la niña en el manejo de sus dotes.

Arrugo la hoja y junto con el sobre los arrojo a la chimenea, mientras observaba como el fuego las consumía. Hasta el momento ninguno de sus discípulos se había atrevido a mencionar acerca de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, generándose así un incómodo silencio entre los dos pequeños y su mentor.

Wroooaww-se escuchó un rugido, el cual provenía del estómago del pequeño Isaac quien al verse descubierto por su maestro y compañero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Camus relajo el seño pues sabía que sus discípulos habían tenido un duro entrenamiento y sin duda ninguno quería interrumpirlo

-será mejor que vallan a lavarse, la cena estará lista en cualquier momento-dijo un poco más tranquilo a ambos infantes

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron al baño, por su parte el peli azul comenzó su labor en la cocina, Últimamente los recursos con los que contaba eran escasos por lo que la cena no sería la gran cosa

En el transcurso de la merienda ninguno dijo nada, sin embargo cierto rubio no podía contener las ganas de preguntar acerca de la persona que horas antes estaba esperándolos fuera de la cabaña, se armo de valor y decidió preguntarle

-maestro ¿Qué era lo que buscaba la persona de hace rato?-la curiosidad lo mataba al igual que Isaac

Ya había notado que ambos estaban impacientes desde que el sujeto partió, sin embargo espero que ellos mismos preguntasen-solo venia a entregar una carta del rey de Arendelle –dijo sin darle mayor importancia

-¡¿un rey?¡-creí que los reinos ya no existían- exclamo para su sorpresa Isaac

-el sistema político de algunos lugares aun está dirigido por reyes, aunque la mayor parte de países dejaron a un lado ese anticuado sistema, aun sigue existiendo –explico

- ¿Dónde se encuentra ese lugar maestro?-interrogo Hyoga

-se localiza en el sureste de Olso, en Noruega-contesto

-¿y qué era lo que le pedía en la carta maestro?-indago Isaac

-realmente no tiene importancia, será mejor que vallan a dormir mañana será un día agotador –dijo Camus para concluir con el pequeño interrogatorio que se había formado Ambos supieron entonces que su mentor no les diría nada más, así que se dirigieron a su habitación.

Era cierto que no quería que sus pequeños aprendices se enteraran de algo tan trivial como ello, el tener a alguien más a quien entrenar seria una distracción para Isaac y Hyoga, además sabía de antemano que la reencarnación de Athena correría peligro si es que sus sospechas sobre el patriarca eran ciertas, su deber era entrenar a los futuros caballeros que protegerían a la diosa. Últimamente las cosas en el santuario estaban muy tensas esa fue una de las razones por las cuales había regresado a Siberia,

O00000O

Las semanas pasaban y con ello las peticiones del rey se hacían más constantes, semana a semana llegaba una carta con la misma petición, las cuales eran desechadas de nueva cuenta.

Pero de igual forma las cosas no andaban del todo bien para el acuariano, pues la comida y el dinero con el que contaba habían disminuido. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a ese tipo de problemas. Antes de tener a sus dos alumnos, le era suficiente con ir solo una vez al mes al pueblo por los víveres, incluso cuando solo se hacía cargo de Isaac, aunado a ello estaba el hecho de que el rubio necesitaba de ropas adecuadas para las bajas temperaturas de Siberia.

Por un momento paso por la mente del caballero la idea de aceptar la petición del rey, sin embargo la descarto, su deber como caballero era velar por el bien de la diosa Athena así como de encargarse de preparar a los siguientes caballeros que la protegerían. Pero en momentos como esos ¿Qué es lo mejor que debería hacer?

continuara...

**¿Qué tal les gusto?...si es así espero me dejen un comentario XD, está loca idea de juntar a Frozen con Saint Seiya me surgió hace un mes pero a falta de tiempo la estoy publicando hasta ahora, supongo que tardare alrededor de 3 semanas en subir el siguiente capítulo, pretendo meterme de lleno a seguir escribiendo esta y retomar los anteriores fics en vacaciones.**


	2. Chapter 2: los fríos ojos de Camus

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de ****MasamiKurumada y ** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**

Ya había transcurrido cerca de un mes y aun no recibían respuesta por parte del caballero, tanto el rey como la reina estaban perdiendo la paciencia, ese día le habían entregado a su hija un par de guantes para evitar que sus manos convirtieran en hielo todo lo que tocara, aun así era evidente que no se terminaría el problema.

Una vez estando solos en su habitación

-no es posible ya ha pasado casi un mes y ni siquiera nos ha dado una respuesta negativa-decía el rey Agdar mirando por el enorme ventanal de la habitación, por el cual se apreciaba el colorido pueblo y algunas de las montañas que poseía el reino de Arendelle

-será mejor que nosotros seamos quienes intentemos hacer que Elsa domine sus poderes-dijo la reina Idun, tomando asiento en la cama-además no sabemos qué clase de persona sea, puede que hasta le ocasione algún daño a nuestra hija, después de todo el cortador dijo que aquel hombre no era muy estimado en el pueblo.

Reflexiono un momento las palabras de su esposa, era verdad que no lo conocían, pero él era hasta ahora, la única persona de la cual sabían poseía habilidades iguales a las de Elsa, cerró los ojos y dejando de lado la hermosa vista frente a él, encaro a su esposa

-será mejor que valla hasta Siberia y le pida personalmente su ayuda-dijo decidido

-pero tu reino te necesita –protesto la emperatriz-además todos se preguntarían el porque de tu ausencia, seria mas conveniente que yo fuera

-nuestra hija también nos necesita, además quisiera llegar a un acuerdo con el –dijo Agdar, esto último con un tono más serio-cubriremos mi ausencia, anunciando mi partida hacia el reino corona

Idun lo miro con marcada preocupación, les habían informado que muchos temían quedar congelados a manos de acuario, aunado a ello probablemente ya habían llegado a fastidiarlo las insistentes cartas que le enviaron, sin duda alguna su esposo tentaría su suerte una vez que estuviera frente al caballero. Mucho menos le agradaba la idea de dejarle a ese hombre el cuidado de su niña.

Bastaba con verla para saber que estaba en total desacuerdo con la idea, la comprendía perfectamente pues él pensaba lo mismo, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto tomar por mejorar la vida de su hija, no soportaría verla sufrir a ella ni a su familia.

Se arrodillo frente a la reina, tomando una de sus manos la cual descansaba en su regazo

-te prometo que todo saldrá bien- ambos se levantaron, la abrazo de forma protectora para luego mirarla fijamente -además dejare al reino en las mejores manos

-solo ten mucho cuidado-le pidió. La mirada de su esposo le transmitía seguridad, no obstante no estaba del todo tranquila

-partiré mañana a primera hora-dijo por ultimo

O00000O

El soberano iba acompañado de su fiel consejero, él era a quien le había pedido la primera vez que entregara la carta, Agdar le tenía mucha confianza pues incluso sabia de los poderes de la princesa. Además le seria de gran ayuda ya que hablaba un poco el idioma ruso

El viaje había durado tres días, durante su trayecto el monarca aria uso del idioma francés, pues siendo rey, debía saber hablar al menos los tres idiomas más comunes en su país. Según le había dicho su acompañante, algunas personas del lugar hablaban francés he incluso Camus también, al menos seria bueno no tener que utilizar un traductor

Una vez que arribaron al Siberia oriental, tomaron un tren, para después llegar en trineo hasta la aldea Kohoutek, pero antes de llegar pasarían al pueblo a tomar algo que les devolviera el calor a sus entumidos cuerpos.

Entraron a lo que parecía una tienda de víveres, el lugar era atendido por una mujer de avanzada edad y de apariencia dócil y gentil.

-bienvenidos, entren -exclamo la mujer - díganme ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-nos gustaría una taza de café por favor-dijo amablemente el rey, mientras él y su acompañante se desprendían del exceso de prendas.

Tomaron lugar junto a la barra y esperaron pacientemente su pedido. En la mesa de junto se encontraban tres hombres ocupando una de las mesas.

-maldición las nevadas son más fuertes este año-exclamo uno de ellos- he tenido que cancelar barias entregas….

- y que lo digas-dijo el otro sorbiendo un poco de su bebida- todo es culpa de ese monstruo, deberíamos asesinarlo, todos los años es lo mismo

-¿estás loco?, quieres terminar muerto en un ataúd de hielo-menciono el ultimo-es que acaso no recuerdas que él fue quien hundió el barco

-yo escuche que ese sujeto se llevó a uno de los niños sobrevivientes, que iban a bordo, probablemente lo utilice como su esclavo-menciono el primero

-pobre criatura de saber que sería secuestrado por ese fenómeno lo mejor hubiera sido que muriera –dijo el tercero

-por lo que se había otro niño con él, de cabellera verde-dijo el segundo hombre terminando su bebida

Tanto el rey como su consejero escuchaban la conversación que sostenían, no cabía duda de que hablaban del mismo hombre al que irían a ver

-mi señor ¿cree que sea verdad lo que dicen esos hombres?-le comento en voz baja

-no lo sé-dijo un tanto disgustado, no podía asegurar nada pues no lo conocía, sin embargo las referencias que la gente del lugar tenían de él no lo animaban a seguir buscando su ayuda. El sonido de las tazas chocando contra la madera lo despojo de sus pensamientos

-aquí tienen caballeros-dijo la amable anciana- saben no deberían creer todo lo que la gente de aquí rumora, a veces olvidan que viven en uno de los lugares más fríos del paneta y culpan sin razón a ese joven

-¿usted conoce a la persona de la que ellos hablan?-dijo el rey tomando la taza, estaba claro que había oído ambas conversaciones, y no era para menos pues no habiendo ningún ruido más allá que el chocar del viento, no resultaba difícil escuchar de lo que se hablaba.

-no son de por aquí ¿verdad?-comento de manera divertida-todos lo conocen y saben de los poderes que tiene, por eso muchos le temen, en mi opinión es un buen hombre uno de los pocos que aún hay, cada semana viene a comprar víveres y siempre me hace el favor de quitar la nieve de la entrada sin que yo se lo pida, me ahorra mucho trabajo pues a mi edad eso no es tarea fácil

-¿Qué hay de los niños que están con él?-pregunto el consejero dejando de sorber su café

Me parece que ambos son huérfanos, lamentablemente uno de ellos perdió a su madre hace dos años, cuando el barco en el que viajaban se hundió, el no tuvo nada que ver con eso, porque aquel trágico día él había venido a comprar como de costumbre…..muchos murieron en ese accidente, entre ellos mi esposo –dijo con melancolía la anciana

-lo lamento mucho-se compadeció el rey

-en fin eso es cosa del pasado -dijo la mujer hablando animadamente -volviendo al tema, puedo asegurarles que nunca abusaría de esos niños, podrá parecer intimidante pero realmente se preocupa por ellos, yo diría que los considera como su familia

El rey le sonrió, aquella mujer le había regresado la confianza en Camus, por alguna razón creía en ella, a pesar de que la mayoría pensara lo contrario.

-se lo agradezco mucho-dijo con sinceridad el rey pagándole lo que habían consumido

En su mano depósito 10 monedas de oro, de inmediato ella se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de cualquier persona, además el símbolo del reino de Arendelle grabado en sus guantes le confirmo que se trataba del rey, pues solo ély su familia debían portar con el símbolo

La mujer sonrió de igual forma -me alegra haberle sido de ayuda su majestad-dijo esto ultimo en un susurro

Antes de que se fueran, la puerta se abrió de manera brusca, mostrando a un hombre de cuerpo fornido entrar, mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta y su bufanda; se acercó a la barra para ordenar. La mujer lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-deme lo de siempre-dijo de forma autoritaria

El sujeto tenia cabellera obscura hasta los hombros y atada a en una coleta baja, la parte superior de su labio tenía una cicatriz que terminaba hasta su mejilla

Mientras esperaba su orden miro a Agdar, llamándole la atención el símbolo que estaba en sus guantes. Al verse observado metió de forma rápida y discreta las manos a su abrigo

-aquí tienes-le dijo denotando molestia en su voz

Sin perder tiempo el rey y su consejero se levantaron- se lo agradecemos mucho señora-dijo Agdar

-es un placer ayudarles-dijo la vendedora sonriéndoles de forma cariñosa

Esto no paso desapercibido para el otro hombre, quien los veía salir del lugar-oye anciana ¿conoces a esos sujetos?-pregunto

-no te importa saber de mis clientes Anzor -le contesto de manera fría la mujer

El sujeto esbozo una sonrisa santurrona, tomo de golpe su bebida y dejo algunas monedas en la barra para luego salir tras ellos

La vendedora lo vio salir-…ese hombre solo causa problemas espero que no se le ocurra hacer alguna estupidez

Los vio montarse en el trineo y seguir su rumbo, el tomo el propio y los siguió desde lejos, debía averiguar a donde se dirigían. El símbolo que vio en los guantes solo podía significar una cosa y no dejaría desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerse con las riquezas que trajera consigo el rey, lo mas extraño era que para ser una figura tan importante, no venia escoltado por nadie.

0ooooo0

Finalmente llegaron a la morada del caballero, el lugar estaba rodeado de unos cuantos pinos, y no había señales de haber alguna otra vivienda cerca. Ambos bajaron del trineo, su acompañante se quedo alejado unos cuantos metros de la cabaña, el rey quería hablar con el caballero a solas.

Toco la puerta esperando a que saliera. La vez que su consejero había ido espero un largo rato, pues ese día Camus no se encontraba, ya había esperado mucho, pero un poco mas de tiempo no le afectaría.

Sabia bien que no se trataba de Isaac y Hyoga, no sentía sus cosmos, hace un rato que se habían marchado a traer leña, solo a uno de ellos le parecía haberlo sentido antes, el otro era completamente extraño, sin más se dispuso a abrir

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al caballero de acuario, el soberano lo miro, realmente era muy joven, probablemente tendría unos 20 años pero lo que llamo su atención era su mirar intimidante. Ni su mejor soldado poseía semejante mirada, sin embargo eso no lo intimido, no por nada era el rey.

Tras años de experiencia, sabía que no era recomendable mostrarles a sus enemigos ningún tipo de titubeo o sobresalto

-usted debe ser Camus-dijo sin darle tiempo a responder-he oído mucho sobre usted, soy el rey Agdar del palacio de Arendelle y he venido personalmente a pedirle su ayuda

-lo siento pero no puedo ayudarlo-dijo el francés con su usual tono de voz

-vera... mi hija nació con la habilidad de controlar el hielo, pero a medida que crece le es más difícil controlarlos Le pido por favor sea usted quien la ayude a dominarlos, he oído que también posee esa habilidad-explico el rey

-supongo que también escucho lo que todos temen en el pueblo-dijo de manera amenazante el de Acuario, quería probar hasta qué punto se arriesgaría –será mejor que se marche, de lo contrario Arendelle se quedara sin rey…

Podía sentir que la fría mirada del caballero lo atravesaba, pero no se daría por vencido, lo haría por su hija, estaba harto de verla sufrir en silencio y tener que alejar a Ana de su hermana.

-máteme si lo desea, pero al menos sé que he venido con la persona adecuada que sabe mejor que yo lo difícil que es presentarse al mundo con habilidades diferentes a los demás, tengo la confianza de que no es un ser tan despiadado y cruel como dicen…por lo menos considérelo-dijo restándole ya importancia a su advertencia- le pagare con lo que me pida y este en mis posibilidades, le suplico que lo piense

No había duda alguna de que no se daría por vencido, podría matarlo con un ataúd de hielo o con el polvo de diamante, pero eso era incorrecto y estaría en contra de sus ideales.

Pudo notar que su mirada estaba llena de valor, a su parecer el hombre que tenía enfrente era alguien que se preocupaba mucho por su familia, incluso sacrificaría todo por ellos. Por un momento le recordó a la mirada que Shion, el patriarca, les brindaba a la orden dorada en sus años de infancia, llena de bondad y a la vez de valentía.

Suspiro para sus adentros, lo había pensado mucho durante todo ese tiempo, ya no tenía el suficiente dinero para solventar los gastos de los tres y buscar un empleo seria la mayor pérdida de tiempo, el entrenamiento de sus alumnos era la prioridad, y ni de broma le pediría dinero al Santuario no confiaba para nada en el nuevo patriarca

-está bien la entrenare, solo será un año si antes de ello muestra mejoras, le será entregada de regreso-dijo finalmente-tráigala lo antes posible

El rey estaba más que satisfecho, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su respuesta, aunque Camus no le pidió nada, le daría el suficiente dinero para solventar a su hija y al caballero, así como a sus otros dos discípulos –estará aquí en tres días-le confirmo

Se había quedado a una distancia prudente detrás de un pino, sabía que se encontraba en un terreno peligroso, en su cabeza solo rondaba el ¿Por qué el rey quería ver al monstruo de los hielos?

Los había visto conversar, para su desgracia estaba a una distancia muy lejos como para poder escucharlos, por un breve instante Camus miro hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba escondido Anzor

-maldito por poco y me descubre- murmuro- será mejor irme…por alguna extraña razón presiento que no será la única vez que el rey venga –dijo Anzor para luego retirarse

continuara...

**Agradezco los comentarios de y andreeauchiha y a todos los que leen mi fic también me gustaría saber que les parece, espero subir antes de esta semana el próximo cap n.n**


	3. Chapter 3: adiós Arendelle

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de ****MasamiKurumada y ** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**

Arribaron lo más rápido que les fue posible, esta vez no se detuvieron para nada, lo que les permitió llegar un martes por la mañana. Ingresaron al reino sin mucha ostentación, se podría decir que se escabulleron para que absolutamente nadie pudiera verlos y se anunciara la llegada de su gobernante.

Entro al palacio junto con su consejero, y antes de que pasara algo mas se dirigió directamente con su esposa para hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

Dentro de la habitación el fue el primero en tomar la palabra – ha aceptado- dijo sin rodeos – le dije que estaría de vuelta con ella en tres días, debemos partir hoy mismo.

- Agdar ¿estás seguro de esto? No crees que es muy rápido-dijo dudosa la reina

Se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos-lo he conocido y hable con él, estoy más que seguro de que nuestra pequeña estará en buenas manos, no correrá peligro alguno….confió en el, además el tiempo avanza y Elsa es sometida por el miedo que le causa el no poder controlarse

Idun lo miro, como siempre sus ojos le mostraban aquella seguridad muy característica de él, misma mirada que la hizo caer rendida ante el monarca hace muchos años

Le sonrió, confiaba en su esposo y si el confiaba en el caballero ella también lo haría-tenemos que hablar con Elsa-dijo idul saliendo de la habitación, seguida por el rey

Ya anteriormente Idun le había comentado algunas cosas a la princesa, ya que le había parecido raro no ver a su padre, en las visitas de rutina que le hacían.

0ooooo0

Escucho los golpes en la puerta-adelante-contesto una niña de ocho años y hermoso cabello color platinado, recogido en una trenza francesa.

-Elsa cariño-dijo la emperatriz entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de ellos

-papa has regresado-dijo al ver a su padre

-así es princesa- le contesto sentándose en la orilla de la cama junto a su pareja

-recuerdas que te dije que tu padre había ido a Siberia a ver a una persona que te pudiera ayudar a controlar tus poderes-continuo la reina

La niña asintió y sus padres procedieron a explicarle lo que debía hacer desde ese momento

Así que partiremos hoy- dijo el rey dando por finalizada la aclaración

El rostro de Elsa se torno triste, de la habitación comenzaban a caer copos de nieve, ambos sabían lo difícil que era para ella. El rey se arrodillo para quedar a su altura

-es por tu bien, solo es hasta que aprendas a usar tus poderes- le menciono su padre de forma cariñosa

-así podrás volver a salir fuera del castillo y jugar con Anna como antes-trato de convencerla su madre

Elsa se animo un poco mas y la nieve dejo de caer-está bien, si solo así dejare de ser un peligro para los demás lo hare-dijo la niña mirando sus manos enguantadas

-esa es mi niña-pronuncio Agdar atrayéndola para abrazarla- eres muy valiente Elsa

-empaquemos tus cosas cariño-hablo la reina, pasando su mano por la cabellera de su hija

Las dejare solas entonces-comento el rey, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la salida

Afuera Anna corría con emoción hacia el cuarto de su hermana, entre sus manitas que formaban una especie de capullo, ocultaba algo, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta escucho las veces de sus padres y la de Elsa, cerco su oído para poder escuchar, hasta que la puerta se abrió dando paso a su padre.

Anna sonrió-¡papi! Regresaste

El monarca la cargo-así es princesa ¿Qué escondes en tus manos?-pregunto al ver sus manos

-es una sorpresa-aclaro, mientras las abría, dejando libre a una pequeña mariposa-la encontré en los jardines…..papi ¿A dónde va Elsa?-pregunto mirando a su hermana y a su madre preparando maletas detrás de ellos

Idun se acerco hasta su esposo y su otra hija –Anna, cielo, Elsa ira a estudiar a un lugar muy lejano-trato de explicarle

-entonces…. ¿Ya no la podre verla nunca?-dijo con marcada tristeza

-solo será 1 año querida-intervino el rey

Sus ojos comenzaron a dilatarse, amenazando con dejar libres las lágrimas que se empezaban a formar-no quiero que se vaya….

Elsa quien veía todo desde el interior de su recamara se les unió-no te preocupes Anna, te prometo que cuando regrese jugare contigo todo el día….como antes-dijo estrechando su meñique con el de ella, en señal de promesa

La menor se tranquilizo y volvió a sonreír-es una promesa-le reafirmo, para luego abrazarla-te estaré esperando Elsa

Ella le devolvió el abrazo, no le gustaba ver a su hermanita triste, no era normal en ella pues su actitud curiosa y alegre predominaba siempre

Ambos estaban felices, al parecer sus hijas estaban tomando las cosas de buena forma –sigamos empacando-propuso Idun

-yo les ayudo-se apunto Anna

0ooooo0

Ya era medio día y tanto Elsa como su padre se encontraban listos para marcharse

-regresare pronto-menciono el rey a su esposa quien cargaba a Anna

-tengan mucho cuidado-dijo la reina, bajando de sus brazos a la niña

Anna corrió y abrazo fuertemente a la mayor, una pequeña lágrima salía de su parpado, la cual fue detenida por el dedo pulgar de Elsa, llevaba puestos los guantes que por nada del mundo debía quitarse

-te extrañare mucho Elsa-menciono la más pequeña

-igual yo Anna. A todos los echare de menos

Su madre se acerco y abrazo a ambas niñas, para luego pasar su mano por la mejilla de Elsa-ten por seguro que te escribiremos cariño, cuídate mucho-le dijo por ultimo depositando un beso en su frente

Elsa se separo de ambas para después ir junto a su padre, quien le extendió su mano para comenzar su andar

-¡adiós Elsa!-grito por ultimo Anna, agitando su brazo al aire en señal de despedida

0ooooo0

3 días pasaron y a juzgar por lo que el rey le dijo, su nueva alumna llegaría ese mismo día, por lo que el entrenamiento de Hyoga e Isaac no duro lo que siempre.

Habían terminado de entrenar y los niños habían ido a recolectar leña, mientras el preparaba la comida. Era una actividad que ellos disfrutaban realizar, pues además de que jugaban, se daban el lujo de explorar mas allá de lo que su maestro les tenía permitido, pero eso sí, nunca debían entrar a las cuevas si no querían morir a causa del ataque de un oso, les había advertido su mentor

Camus sabía perfectamente lo que hacían ambos niños, Isaac a veces podía arrastrar a Hyoga a hacer cosas, pero después de todo seguían siendo niños, niños que tenían la necesidad de jugar y explorar.

Llamaron a la puerta, pudo percibir un cosmos fuerte del otro lado ¿será acaso de la hija del rey? Se pregunto, soltó un suspiro antes de abrir, ya no había marcha atrás.

Afuera el rey tomaba de la mano a su hija, el monarca le había dicho a Elsa que debía hablar en francés, lo cual no era muy complicado para ella dado que al igual que su padre debía saber hablar los idiomas más comunes de su nación. Tanto el padre como la hija, traían puesta ropa adecuada para soportar el frio.

La puerta se abrió revelando al acuariano

-buen día tenga, señor Camus, tal como le dije le he traído a mi hija-dijo tomando a la niña de los hombros-su nombre es Elsa

-mu...Mucho gusto-hablo la chiquilla, disimulando lo mas que podía su nerviosismo, causado por la presencia del caballero. La temperatura empezó a descender ligeramente a causa de ello, esto no paso desapercibido para Camus, quien se dio una idea del porque de semejante cambio.

-le pido me pueda mantener al tanto de su avance- comento el rey

-así será- dijo con indiferencia el otro

Agdar se agacho a la altura de su retoño- Elsa cariño pórtate bien y obedece en todo a tu maestro ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien-expreso con angustia, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, pero realmente le costaba mantenerse tranquila estando ahí

-todo saldrá bien cariño, recuerda que es por tu bien, confió en que podrás hacerlo-dicho esto el rey la abrazo-eres muy fuerte Elsa.

Le propino un beso en su frente, ahora se sentía un poco más segura y prueba de ello era que la temperatura del lugar volvió a la normalidad. Acto seguido Agdar metió una de sus manos adentro de su abrigo, extrayendo una pequeña bolsa, para luego extenderla al joven de cabellos turquesa

Camus la tomo, sobraba preguntar lo que contenía- supongo que será suficiente, pero hágame saber si le hace falta. Le agradezco mucho la molestia-comento el soberano con sinceridad, le extendió la mano esperando que el joven la aceptara

El caballero dudo en tomarla por un momento, pero finalmente accedió, después de todo el rey no era un mal hombre

-nos veremos pronto Elsa-dijo acariciando por última vez la mejilla de su hija

-adiós _papá-se despidió Elsa. Y fue así como el monarca retomo el viaje de regreso_

Ambos lo vieron alejarse, Camus miro a los alrededores y fijo su vista hacia su izquierda, quienquiera que sea no estaría lo suficientemente loco como para enfrentarlo, dejo a un lado lo anterior y postro su vista en su ahora alumna Elsa

-será mejor que entremos

Antes de que fuera visto, se alejo de la zona –perfecto- dijo con emoción.

Sus sospechas habían sido ciertas, el rey volvió y esta vez trajo algo que lo sorprendió, a juzgar por algunos rasgos que compartía con el monarca y el símbolo en sus ropajes dedujo que venía acompañado por su hija, sin duda había valido la pena esterar tres días en la entrada del pueblo.

Ahora los planes cambiaban, pues sacaría más provecho por el rescate de la princesa, que por ir tras el rey y quitarle alguna que otra pertenencia de gran valor que trajera. Aunque el hecho de que regresara completamente solo y la idea de poder emboscarle con facilidad sonaba tentador.

Por el momento esperaría a que Camus, como cada semana, bajara solo al pueblo, para poder ir por la niña.

Una vez adentro Camus la invito a tomar asiento, Elsa estaba nerviosa y ello se manifestaba en el ambiente de la cabaña. Por un momento, Camus se quedo pensando que tal vez aquella niña, pudiera ser la reencarnación de la reina de las nieves

-¿es verdad que me enseñara a controlar mis poderes?-la pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos y miro a la niña

-Elsa ¿verdad?-ella afirmo con la cabeza

-eso depende, primero quiero ver que es lo que eres capaz de hacer- dijo con su típico tono

Elsa negó con la cabeza- si los uso…. podría herirlo – le advirtió, recordando lo que le había pasado a su hermana, mientras tanto la temperatura descendía aun mas

El caballero vio reflejado miedo en el rostro de la niña, fue cuando comprendió que sus poderes respondían a sus emociones, suspiro para sus adentros, tanto ella como Hyoga tenían el mismo problema de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

Se acerco a ella y trato de sonar lo más amable posible.

-escucha Elsa, se a lo que te refieres, porque al igual que tu, el hielo es parte de mi vida-le explico formando una esfera de escarcha en su mano derecha.

La princesa se sorprendió de estar frente a otra persona que tuviera los mismos poderes de ella

-si quieres dejar de ser un peligro para los demás, debes de dejar que tus emociones te dominen-finalizo

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a los dos alumnos del caballero, cargando algunos pedazos de madera -maestro llegamos-exclamo el peli verde

Ambos se quedaron junto a la puerta al notar la presencia de la niña quien los veía curiosa.

Al ver la atónita mirada de sus jóvenes discípulos hablo-ella es Elsa, entrenara con nosotros desde hoy

continuara...

**Bueno creo que hasta ahora se ha tornado un poco aburrido XD pero espero que para los próximos salga algo mejor, quiero agradecer a las hermosas personas como GerardFT que me ha apoyado con su comentario, los valoro mucho y me han dado ánimos para continuar. Nos vemos n.n**


	4. Chapter 4: Comienza el entrenamiento

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de MasamiKurumada y ** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**

La noticia les había caído de sorpresa, no creían que algún otro niño fuera a venir. Isaac después de algunos meses después de que Hyoga fuera encomendado a Camus, llego a la conclusión de que no llegarían más niños. Procedieron a dejar la leña junto a la chimenea y de paso aventar al fuego algunos trozos de la misma

Supusieron que ella también seria aprendiz para obtener la armadura de cisne, ahora Issac tendría más competencia, además de Hyoga, para obtener el manto. La idea de tener a una compañera de entrenamiento les agradaba…_"Elsa"_ por alguna razón su nombre les quedo grabado a ambos niños desde que Camus la presento.

El sonido de la olla en la lumbre llamo la atención del caballero, que de inmediato se dirigió a atenderla –la cena pronto estará lista-dijo antes de desaparecer

Ambos niños se acercaron a ella-hola Elsa yo soy Isaac y el es Hyoga- presento el peli verde, empujando a su amigo delante de ella, la niña solo pudo soltar una tímida risa, pues le parecía graciosa la forma en la que ambos niños se comportaban.

-¿Por qué traes ese símbolo en tus ropas?- pregunto de repente Issac, mirando el vestido azul marino, donde estaba bordado un azafrán de color purpura, al igual que en sus guantes.

-es el emblema de Arendelle, las personas que están dentro del palacio deben usarlo

-Arendelle….-murmuro Hyoga, haciendo memoria de lo que su maestro les había mencionado días atrás. Si mal no recordaba, era el mismísimo rey de ese lugar el que le escribía las cartas a su maestro, aquellas cartas que denotaban formalidad y además el particular sello lacrado con el dichoso emblema que tanto llamo su atención las primeras veces

-ella es la hija del rey –soltó Camus regresando de la cocina

-¡¿eres una princesa?¡-hablo Isaac con sorpresa, nunca en sus jóvenes vidas habían concebido la idea de poder ver a una, solo habían leído en algunos libros sobre ellas

-así es, mis padres son los reyes de Arendelle

No podían estar más fascinados, tenían una nueva compañera y más aparte era una princesa

Camus sirvió la cena, y los cuatro se dispusieron a probar bocado, La comida le resulto deliciosa, sin duda ese arte culinario se le daba bien a su mentor

Mientras comían la mirada de Elsa escudriñaba la humilde cabaña, era un lugar ordenado y limpio, que se resumía básicamente en la estancia principal, de manera vertical se encontraba el comedor, donde se encontraban comiendo en ese momento, en medio se encontraba una gran chimenea la cual mantenía caliente el lugar, a la izquierda se encontraba la cocina y a su derecha, tres puertas las cuales suponía una era el baño y las otras dos eran habitaciones.

Elsa se pregunto porque las ventanas eran tan diminutas, pronto descubriría que el sol duraba días en esconderse y días en aparecer. Terminaron de comer y Camus les ordeno irse a dormir, a pesar de que afuera el sol brillara.

-mañana empezara tu entrenamiento será mejor que duermas bien- le dijo a Elsa una vez que terminaron de comer

-si maestro, le agradezco la comida- tomo su plato y lo llevo a la cocina seguida de Issack y Hyoga, este ultimo pensando en algo que lo mantenía inquieto en cuanto su maestro los mando a dormir

-maestro ¿Dónde dormirá Elsa?- pregunto el pequeño rubio en cuanto regresaron de la cocina

-mmmm…. Elsa dormirás en la cama de Hyoga, Hyoga tu dormirás con Issac

-¡¿qué?! …¿Hyoga dormirá conmigo? - soltó Isaac casi sin poder creerlo

-así es-dijo el caballero

Isaac se resigno, no estaba dispuesto a llevarle la contraria a Camus. Por otro lado a Hyoga tampoco le cayó en gracia el tener que compartir la cama, miro al Elsa quien trataba de llevar su equipaje que constaba de dos maletas y una pequeña bolsa, se acerco a ella y la ayudo con una de las maletas, mientras Isaac hacia lo mismo con la otra y así los tres se dispusieron a retirarse

La habitación no era muy grande, había dos camas, cada una pegada a la pared y en medio de ellas un pequeño buro con una linterna. Acomodaron las cosas al pie de la cama de Hyoga que ahora seria de Elsa.

-lamento que por mi causa tengan que dormir juntos-hablo con pena, notando la cara de inconformidad de ambos muchachos

-no te preocupes por nosotros Elsa-dijo Isaac disimulando su disgusto. Elsa les sonrió a ambos niños que le estaban resultando bastante simpáticos

-yo escojo el lado de la pared-dijo primeramente el peli verde metiéndose en la cama-buenas noches Elsa - Hyoga se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que su compañero

-descansa Elsa-dijo el rubio

-buenas noches Hyoga, buenas noches Isaac-dijo finalmente antes de acomodarse. Hyoga apago la linterna que estaba sobre en el buro y trato de acomodarse, se sentía algo limitado, pero finalmente fue vencido por el sueño, después de todo ¿Qué tan malo podría ser compartir la cama con Isaac?

0ooooo0

Al día siguiente, como siempre Camus era el primero en levantarse, al salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la estancia principal pudo notar un pequeño bulto que ocupaba dos sillas del comedor. Se acerco mas y miro una mata de pelo rubio asomarse entre la cobija que lo cubría.

No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, ya se imaginaba el porqué su alumno dormía en el comedor, lo zarandeo levemente para despertarlo- Hyoga despierta

El pequeño destapo su rostro y se incorporo-maestro

-¿Qué hacías dormido en el comedor?-le cuestiono, a pesar de saber la respuesta

-Issac ocupa mucho espacio y no me dejo dormir porque me golpeaba mientras dormía –explico aun soñoliento

-prepárate debemos ir a entrenar –dijo finalmente

El rubio tomo la cobija y se dirigió a la habitación. Camus no podía hacer mucho, en casos como ese era mejor esperar a que pudieran acostumbrarse a dormir juntos.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la zona de entrenamiento, en el trayecto algo en Elsa llamo la atención de Camus, miro que solo portaba un ligero vestido azul cielo de manga larga y zapatos de meter, algo que para cualquier otra persona la habrían hecho morir de una hipotermia. Podía soportar las bajas temperaturas de Siberia, cosa que les había costado casi un año a sus dos alumnos.

Al llegar Camus ordeno a Isaac y Hyoga retomar el entrenamiento del día anterior, que constaba de entrenar sus puños golpeando paredes de hielo, para después nadar bajo las heladas aguas del mar de Siberia. Ambos niños comenzaron con lo señalado, Hyoga suponía que ella haría ejercicios básicos para mejorar su resistencia

Tanto Camus como Elsa se alejaron unos cuantos metros de ellos dos –muy bien quiero ver cuál es el alcance de tus poderes, no te preocupes estas a una buena distancia de ellos, no les causaras daño

No estaba del todo segura pero aun así lo haría, retiro los guantes de sus delicadas manos y las movió levemente en círculos, formando una pequeña bola de nieve, la cual mostro al acuariano

Camus sabía que podía hacer más, pero se estaba limitando, según por lo que leyó en el escrito del rey, Elsa había tenido un incidente con su hermana y dicho recuerdo aun la atormentaba

–Escucha Elsa-dijo Camus acercándose a ella- las personas que controlan el hielo tienen que cortar el lazo que los une a su pasado, pues impiden que actúen, debes romper con el pasado y liberarte…saber los secretos de la nieve y el hielo exigen mantenerte al margen de tus emociones

Ella miro sus profundos orbes violetas, entendía lo que sus palabras significaban, respiro profundo y se alejo un poco, movió ambas manos de forma envolvente creando esta vez una esfera de escarcha, la lanzo al aire y esta exploto, haciendo caer copos de nieve.

Acto seguido piso con fuerza el suelo, que al contacto con su calzado se endureció a la vez que tomaba la forma de un copo de nieve. Se sentía extraña pero a la vez feliz, por fin podía liberar sus poderes, sin temor a nada; alzaba muros de hielo, formaba figuras y creaba leves brisas.

Esto no paso desapercibido para ambos niños que la veían sorprendidos desde lejos. A sus ojos parecía una ninfa que con movimientos sutiles hacia hermosas creaciones con su magia, querían acercarse más pero sabían que tendrían que enfrentar la dura mirada de su maestro por dejar su entrenamiento

Por otro lado Camus veía todo lo que hacia la pequeña, por la facilidad con la que manejaba el hielo a voluntad, comprendió que no le era necesario saber del cosmos ni siquiera practicar para despertarlo, debía averiguar más sobre la reina de las nieves para comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿está bien así maestro o continuo?- pregunto la princesa

-está bien así- contesto, era el primer día de entrenamiento para ella, miro a sus discípulos que disimuladamente observaban lo que acababa de suceder y decidió cambiar su rutina para ellos

-hyoga, Isaac- les llamo, en el acto los dos muchachitos dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo, para acudir al llamado del caballero

-Elsa, necesito crees pequeñas rocas de hielo para que se las lances a tus compañeros-hablo

Dirigió su vista a los niños-ustedes dos las esquivaran- ambos asintieron

Elsa no estaba del todo segura, nunca había hecho algo semejante y no quería lastimarlos-descuida no les pasara nada, ambos han pasado pruebas más duras-dijo para calmarla

Miro a sus dos compañeros-descuida Elsa somos muy fuertes-dijo Issac sonriéndole a lo cual Hyoga asintió

-está bien- se paró a una distancia prudente de ambos para comenzar

-trata de lanzarlas hacia diferentes partes de sus cuerpos, lo más rápido y fuerte que puedas-pidió Camus

Usando los dedos de sus manos, formo pequeños proyectiles hechos de hielo que se dirigieron hacia ellos como si de balas se tratasen, al principio eran lentos pero una vez que comprobó la agilidad de Isaac y Hyoga, se empezaron a tornar más rápidos.

Los dos aspirantes a caballero trataban de esquivar las rocas, las cuales eran lanzadas con mayor velocidad, algunas llegaban a rozar alguna de sus extremidades. Pasado un rato, Camus decidió que era suficiente, ambos infantes se veían un poco agitados

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde, Camus le pedía apoyo a Elsa para que formara distintas cosas que ayudaran en el entrenamiento de Hyoga e Isaac, desde crear enormes bloques de hielo para que los niños las sujetaran, hasta atrapar las piernas de ambos en hielo para mejorar su resistencia. Al mismo tiempo ella se sentía más segura de dejar fluir sus poderes

De regreso a la cabaña comieron y descansaron un rato, Elsa parecía feliz y a pesar de que no tuviera un entrenamiento tan agotador como el de sus colegas, estaba exhausta nunca antes había utilizado sus habilidades por tanto tiempo.

-¿Elsa como es que puedes crear hielo con tus manos?-pregunto curioso Hyoga

-es verdad como es que puedes hacerlo, el único que ha podido hacer lo que tú es el maestro Camus –comento Isaac

Los tres estaban junto a la chimenea, Camus se encontraba en la mesa escribiendo en una hoja los artículos que iría a comprar al día siguiente en el pueblo, pero ello no le quitaba que estuviera prestando atención a lo que sus alumnos conversaban

-lo puedo hacer desde que tengo memoria, mis padres dicen que es un don especial que me fue concedido al nacer y que es mejor que la gente no lo vea-explico

-pero ¿porque?-dijo Isaac

-papá y mamá dicen que la gente teme a lo que no conocen y por ello tengo prohibido usarlos frente a alguien desconocido, dicen que podría lastimar a alguien-esto último lo dijo con tristeza

-pero tus poderes son muy hermosos-dijo Hyoga recordando lo que había visto horas atrás- algo tan bonito como eso no podría lastimar a nadie

-Hyoga recuerda lo que el maestro Camus nos dijo, un caballero de los hielos debe mantener a raya sus emociones o estas podrían hacerle perder la cabeza-le recordó el peli verde

-es verdad….pero aun así lo que hiciste es impresionante-exclamo el rubio

A Elsa le resultaban muy agradables los dos, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar con más personas que no fueran Anna y sus padres y alguna que otra persona que serbia en el castillo. Se sentía feliz de tener más amigos con los cuales pudiera hablar y lo mejor de todo es que ni ellos ni su maestro le temían.

-es tarde vallan a dormir-dijo Camus desde el comedor-mañana iré al pueblo a comprar los víveres por lo que entrenaremos en cuanto llegue

Los tres infantes se levantaron del lugar para dirigirse a su habitación -buenas noches maestro- dijeron para después retirarse

-Isaac esta vez trata de no golpearme en la noche- le reclamo Hyoga a su compañero de cama

-jeje no te prometo mucho Hyoga, no me he acostumbrado a dormir con alguien más-dijo poniendo su mano en la nuca y sacando su lengua

Camus los veía marcharse pensando que tal vez no fue mala idea el aceptar ayudar al rey, después de todo Elsa también les era de gran ayuda para entrenar, termino de escribir la lista para después apagar la chimenea y dirigirse igualmente a dormir.

continuara...

**Esperaba subir el capitulo el miércoles pero lamentablemente no me fue posible. Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, recuerden que acepto dudas, comentarios y sugerencias…chistes malos también XD.**

**También quiero agradecerles infinitamente a las personas que siguen este fanfic que a pesar de que no comentan lo leen, realmente me hace feliz saber que no pasa desapercibido. Pido disculpas si encuentran algún error ortográfico, estaré trabajando en mejorar mi ortografía.**

**Sin más por el momento me despido no sin antes agradecer los comentarios de Dakota Spencer, Junior VB, MontanaHatsune92 y que me hacen llegar su opinión, la cual es bien recibida y muy apreciada.**

** Nos vemos n.n**


End file.
